


Respite

by StarryNox



Series: FEmslash 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom and Lissa are oblivious children., F/F, Fluff, Frederick Knows, Pre-Awakening, prompt: knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: Emmeryn, by some miracle, has an afternoon all to herself.





	Respite

“ _ Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one’s life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down;  _

_ perhaps it crept to one’s side like an old friend through quiet ways. _ ” – Lucy Maud Montgomery

 

It was rare, that the young Exalt had any time for herself, never mind an afternoon entire. Phila knew just how hard she had worked to arrange such a thing, moved by the begging of the young prince and princess of the realm ( had been awake with Exalt Emmeryn long into the night, acting as both friend and advisor in the hopes of allowing the other to get some sleep ). And though Lady Emmeryn still had slight circles under her eyes, she was smiling serenely as she watched her siblings run about in the gardens.

“Thank you for joining us today, Phila,” Lady Emmeryn said, turning towards Phila with a sweet smile, one far more personal than the benevolent gaze she was known for. “It really wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

“It is my duty to accompany you at all times, Your Grace.” Though Phila allowed herself to smile in return. “But between you and me, I find time spent like this rather enjoyable.” Emmeryn laughed.

“Come now, Phila. We're friends, and it's just us. You can call me by name.”

“Forgive me, Y--” Phila cut herself short when Emmeryn gave her a look, and her lip twitched upwards as she amended her sentence. “Lady Emmeryn.” Emmeryn sighed.

“I suppose I shall have to be content with that,” she said with a fond smile and shake of her head. “But come, Phila. Won't you sit? Or have you forgotten that you aren't on duty?”

“Indeed...I'm rather unaccustomed to having a social call.” Regardless, with Emmeryn patting the grass next to her with an almost pleasing expression upon her features, Phila really had no choice in the matter. Grateful that had been asked to forgo her armor, she settled herself next to her liege with a wry smile. “Does this please you?”

“Very much so,” Emmeryn replied. “Might I lean against you for a moment, dear Phila? I'm afraid I'm rather tired.”

“Of course.” It wasn’t long at all until Emmeryn rested her head upon Phila’s shoulder and discretely twined their fingers together. Phila did her best to appear unaffected by the gesture of intimacy, though she knew they fooled none but the little ones. Frederick shot them a knowing look as Lissa tugged him past, Chrom running ahead of them. Emmeryn sighed contentedly at the sight.

“If only we had more time like this,” she mused softly. “Then I would be the happiest woman in the world. Don’t you think so, Phila?”

Phila closed her eyes and allowed a soft smile to grow upon her features.

“Indeed. It is the little joys in life such as these which make everything worth it.”


End file.
